iPod Ten
by RhiannonNymph
Summary: Ten songs, ten drabbles. Some a little longer, but all pretty short. All ten written, but gonna space the posting a little.
1. Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the show, the songs or anything. I'm just borrowing them.

**SPOLIERS:** Maybe slightly for 6.01 (which - yay! - is airing Friday!) But I've only got the previews to go off, so if you've seen those, you're fine. And if you haven't you're still fine.

**A/N:** Wow, so it's been forever. I was over reading some Leverage fic and saw one of those 'ten songs on shuffle' deals and thought, what the heck. I'll do that. So that's this. I'm going to post each as it's own chapter, they're all pretty short but. Meh. I wanna do it this way. So enjoy! And review! =D

* * *

1. Chris Thile - Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground

"Thirty notes in the mailbox let you know that I'm coming home"

Dean thinks he probably should have realized something was going on sooner. He blames it on adjusting to normal. Lisa, Ben, a nine-to-five. Bills he paid with money he actually earned. It was a lot for a man who had never held a job or had a house to take in.

On top of losing his brother and just about every other thing that mattered to him.

But yeah, the occasional flickering of lights? He should'a seen it. Freakin' home cooked meals every night were messing with his mind.

When he came out of the house one night, three months after Sam and Adam and Lucifer and Michael, he stopped dead and his breath caught in his throat.

It is what he wanted really, more than anything _ever_, but how could it be anything but bad, bad, _bad._

And he still didn't notice the slight flicker of the street lamps because there was Sam, leaning back against his truck. Whole and real and smiling.

"Sammy…" He breathes.

"Hey, Dean."


	2. You're an Angel and I'm Gonna Cry

Huh, two Chris Thile's in a row. Weird. Also - enjoy.

* * *

2. Chris Thile - You're an Angel and I'm Gonna Cry

"The world cast no shadow across your sweet face"

He knows he shouldn't stay. Promise or no, it isn't safe.

Ben and Lisa… they're still innocent. The whole deal with the Changelings didn't have an adverse affect on the pair, and they really didn't know what horrors were out there.

It wasn't safe. His presence alone put them in danger. Hell, look at Adam. He never knew a thing, saw John Winchester once a year for maybe half his life and look what that got him. Ghouls.

Something would come for him. Something always came. He might have stepped out of the game, but that wouldn't stop anything from coming for him… and he couldn't put this family in danger. They were good people, who saw the world as mostly good.

He couldn't be responsible for bringing real darkness to their doorstep.


	3. Her Diamonds

3. Rob Thomas - Her Diamonds

"And I don't know what I'm supposed to do, but if she feels bad then I do to. So I let her be"

John wakes in the middle of the night to an empty bed. Mary's at the window, staring into the night.

It's been two long months since Mary's folks died. She's hurting still and he has no way to help her.

She seemed to be doing well. Of course, she cries at night when she thinks he's asleep. He tried to hold her close once, but she shrugged him off and smiled through her tears. He doesn't believe she's as fine as she tries to pretend she is. But he knows he married a strong woman, and when she wants him, she'll come to him.


	4. Let's Live For Today

4. Grass Roots - Let's Live For Today

"I think of all the worries that people seem to find, and how their in a hurry to complicate their minds by chasing after money and dreams that can't come true"

Dean's not really a big picture kinda guy. There's too much going on in the world, he's gotta take things as the come. Roll with the punches. But Sammy, he's big picture dreamer. He wants out and normal and all the things that their family isn't.

Dean doesn't really get it. The real world, the "_normal" _world was a million times more deadly and complicated than theirs. Seriously. Evil thing equals dead thing. And all the evil things follow rules. People are crazy. Random.

Sammy doesn't get that normal doesn't fit them.


	5. All I Can Do

5. Tyrone Wells - All I Can Do

"Another day slips away, and I get the feeling that nothing has changed. But these years, they keep coming like waves"

Sam's been in California for close to three years now.

He's twenty minutes from his apartment, walking around the edge of the San Francisco Bay. It's not the ocean, there are no waves, but the breeze is present all the same. The stars are out in force, and he misses Dean.

He never said - and really, who did he have to tell - but he'd always kinda hoped Dean would show up. Come for him. Try to take him back, not that he'd go. Hell, he wants Dean to just call, just come for a visit! He'd appreciate the gesture. But Dean didn't, he doesn't.

Sam'll hope anyway.


	6. She's Only Happy In The Sun

6. Ben Harper - She's Only Happy in The Sun

"I know you might not want to see me on your way down from the clouds. I hope you find what you were after"

She was falling fast, but there was still time. He could get to her. Talk her out of it. Bring her home.

He could see her up a head, a great glowing light, bright and beautiful. And Castiel couldn't figure out for the life of him why Anna would want to cast off her Grace. Why she'd want to leave them, him. Her family.

He didn't have anything against humans, they were interesting and flawed, of course, but they try to be better.

Castiel was gaining and he called out to her, begging her to reconsider, asking why and what she hoped to gain. Anna turned her head back to him, eyes sad as she shook her head. She ate up the sky with her decent and impacted the earth with heartbreaking speed.

Castiel didn't understand, but he wished her well.


	7. Warning

7. Incubus - Warning

"What's so wrong with being happy, kudos to those who see through sickness"

She didn't regret the deal she'd made those years ago.

Sam and Dean didn't get it. Didn't know. But she'd done it to save herself.

Her father was sick. Her mother too, because who stands by and allows that? They deserved it. Just like she deserved to live happy while she could. So that's what she did. All the money she could want and a knowledge that kept her alive in a world full of nasty.

For a time anyway. She knew what was coming for her, and she was scared. But she'd had ten years. Ten happy, free years.

Mostly.


	8. Knock Three Times

8. Tony Orlando - Knock Three Times

"One floor below me, you don't even know me, I love you"

Second year in the dorms and Sam was half afraid to go in. There was the most gorgeous, funny, smart and charming blonde girl living on the floor below him. And, man, did he need to grow a pair and talk to her. He smiled at her when they passed, and she smiled back, so that meant she liked him, right?

He snorted to himself. If he'd had a normal life maybe he'd be better at this.

After days of watching her on the quad, walking through the halls of their dorm, or any random building he happened to see her in, Brady caught on. (Which was something considering all the crap Brady was pulling at the moment. Sam was trying to get him back on the straight and narrow."

But Brady saw where Sam's eyes kept wandering and then one day showed up at the library with the girl in tow. "Hey Sam, this is my friend Jess. Jess, Sam." He grinned as he backed up and threw Sam a wink.


	9. Damn You Look Good And I'm Drunk

9. Cobra Starship - Damn You Look Good And I'm Drunk (Scandalous)

"Damn that girl, she's scandalous"

When Meg wakes up, she can't move her arms. Or her legs. Or her anything. Which she thinks is weird because she knows their moving, can feel it, but they won't do what she wants them to.

She opens her eyes and maybe she's relieved that the scream she knows she's letting out isn't making it past her lips because it'd be bloodcurdling.

_Speaking of which…_

The words aren't spoken, but she hears them. All around her in a voice with much more joy than there should be.

She sees herself reflected back in a window and she covered in blood. It's dripping warm and wet from her fingers. Her clothes tight fitting and sparse and drenched, stained red.

_Yeah…_ the voice whispers. _We'll have to knock over a store on our way outta town._

There's a grin on her face that she didn't put there.


	10. Humanity

AU, clearly. So were a couple of the other ones, but I'm sure you guys got that! =D

* * *

10. Scorpions - Humanity

"Humanity, goodbye."

Zachariah smiled.

Finally. _Finally _those stupid, self sacrificing Winchesters were getting with the program. Lucifer was in his vessel, Michael… well, he was doing well enough.

Soon the battle would start, the Earth would be reclaimed by those that should rightly have possession of it. The Angels. Michael would destroy Lucifer, and sure half the planet, but that was easy enough to fix.

He let out a happy sigh. No humans. It was gonna be a new world. A brand new, people-less world.


End file.
